


You ARE Beautiful

by Matcha97



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fufufufu~ I wasn't able to write few weeks ago, damn writer's block. </p><p>And, I was roaming the Chinese website that I am currently on. I found a scan about Reo helping out an insure protagonist doujin and I had to write a fanfic out of it.</p><p>But, I didn't think I did a good job cause I felt like I am practically direct translate the dialogues from Chinese to English.  <a class="emoticon" href="http://fraglle.deviantart.com/art/Faceplant-Handa-524077776"></a><img/> </p><p>So, forgive me and please enjoy the story!</p><p>I suggest you guys listen to 1D's What Makes You Beautiful while reading this!</p><p>(c) Story ~ Watashi</p><p>(C) Mibuchi Reo, the preview pic ~ Tadoshi Fujimaki Sensei</p>
    </blockquote>





	You ARE Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Fufufufu~ I wasn't able to write few weeks ago, damn writer's block. 
> 
> And, I was roaming the Chinese website that I am currently on. I found a scan about Reo helping out an insure protagonist doujin and I had to write a fanfic out of it.
> 
> But, I didn't think I did a good job cause I felt like I am practically direct translate the dialogues from Chinese to English.  [](http://fraglle.deviantart.com/art/Faceplant-Handa-524077776) 
> 
> So, forgive me and please enjoy the story!
> 
> I suggest you guys listen to 1D's What Makes You Beautiful while reading this!
> 
> (c) Story ~ Watashi
> 
> (C) Mibuchi Reo, the preview pic ~ Tadoshi Fujimaki Sensei

 

   
          It was already late evening; most of the students of Rakuzan had gone home the ones left at school were the student council members and the basketball club members.  But, at a classroom… Y/n was sobbing quietly. She was indulged with herself crying, she did not realized that someone came in the classroom.

“Oh? I saw the light in this room were on switched on; I thought someone might be in here. What’s wrong? Are you waiting for a friend?” Reo spoke out as he slid opened the door.

Y/n stopped sobbing and looked up to Reo who was by the door and she meekly replied,

“N-no. What about you?”

Reo went in the classroom and closed the door behind him; he let out a small smile while replying her question.

“Me? I’m just here to retrieve my things before going to basketball practice.”

     Y/n wiped her tears with her sleeve jacket while Reo was getting his things. He noticed Y/n was upset and he sat at the empty chair in front of her.

“What’s with the face?” He asked with a worried look.

“I was called ugly by (Crush name) and he rejected me after he insulted me.” She replied sadly.

“Although I didn’t know he said that to you. But, saying that you’re ugly or whatever isn’t true. Because you are beautiful yourself.” He told her.

The H/c girl felt blood rushed up to her face and she quickly denied the fact,

“Wha-?! I’m not beautiful.” She covered her tear stained face with her petite hands.

“Judging by your expression you don’t believe me. Wait for a moment, I will prove it to you.” He told her.

Reo put his bag down and he adjusted his position to be sited right in front of her.

“Close your eyes.” He told her with a soft voiced.

Being a shy girl Y/n was, she would not close her eyes. Reo let out a soft chuckled and he assured her,

“It’s alright. You don’t have to be shy, this won’t take long. My makeup skills are trustable.”

But, Y/n still would not close her eyes and Reo had to think of another way to make her trust him.

“You know, even without makeup you’d still look beautiful because you are beautiful yourself. But, you don’t have self confidence in yourself. I’m helping you out a bit.” He told her with a smile.

Sadly, Y/n still would not believe Reo’s words and she shook her head denying the fact.

“See, you still don’t believe me. I’m telling you the truth!” Reo assured her for the N th time.

“Liar, I don’t believe you.” She huffed.

“I’m not lying, you have your charms. Your hair is also beautiful. It’s soft and silky.”

“So… Eh? You believe me now. Will you close your eyes now?” He asked her.

Not wanting to hear another compliment to fluster her, Y/n obediently close her eyes and let Reo do is job.

**= Few minutes later…..=**

 “There, done. You could open your eyes now.” He told her.

Y/n opened her eyes and took the mirror that was in the table; she gasped at her reflection. She put the mirror down and shielded her face from Reo’s view.

“Don’t hide your face. Let me have a look.” Reo told her.

He gently took away her hands and had a look on Y/n’s face. He let out a smile and spoke out,

“You look beautiful princess.”

Reo gently pecked Y/n’s cheek causing her to flush into a million shades of red.

“I like you a lot Y/n, don’t say you’re not beautiful OK. You are the most beautiful girl to me.” He told her while grazing lovingly into her E/c orbs.

Without hesitation, Y/n gave a small nod. Reo stood up and held out his hand and spoke out,

“Let’s go home. I’ll walk you back.”

Y/n took his hand and followed him out of the door.

 

 

**The End**


End file.
